


flowers for you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Its just soft y’all, Minor Mia Smoak, Pre-Relationship, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel gets Dinah flowers because it makes her happy, but she does it in a “secret admirer” way.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	flowers for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry i haven’t wrote in awhile. I have a lot of difficulty concentrating and it’s just really hard to get myself to actually start writing on a fanfic, but here is this. I hope I can get back to writing more cause i have more ideas. I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think!

Laurel really didn’t mean for it to become a regular thing. She was going to have it just be a one time thing and she wasn’t going to do it again because she wasn’t great at showing affection.

It was just the way Dinah smiled at the note on the card and the way Dinah would always smell the flowers, placing them atop of her piano in the bar so everyone knows she has got a secret admirer. It made Laurel feel something that she’s never felt before, so she continued on doing it.

Yes, Laurel made herself anonymous out of fear that Dinah wouldn’t reciprocate her feelings. She also thought that it would add to the mystery of Dinah’s secret admirer. None of the team even knew who it was. They had their guesses and it was something fun to watch.

The first time Laurel had ever done it was about a week after her and Dinah were up late one night talking, getting to know more about each other. While they were talking about certain things that were their favorites, Dinah brought up that white & red lilies were her favorite flowers when they got to the discussion surrounding flowers. Laurel just responded that she never had a favorite flower because they all smelt the same to her. Dinah just laughed and told her she’d find some she’d really like someday.

After that night, Laurel decided that she wanted to give Dinah some of her favorite flowers, just to see her smile. The problem was the flowers that Dinah liked were a little hard for Laurel to find and she wanted to buy them from a small business. She eventually found a flower shop that had the flowers. When she went into the flower shop, the florist asked her if she would like to include a card with the flowers. Laurel loved the idea, but feared that Dinah would automatically know it was from her. The florist assured her that she could make it anonymous, so Laurel attached a note that just said, ‘A note from your secret admirer. Hope these flowers make you smile.’

It was straight to the point, but as long as it made Dinah smile, that’s all Laurel cared about. When Dinah finally received the flowers, the smile on her face made it all worth it for Laurel. The happiness on Dinah’s face was like a kid on Christmas morning opening their presents.

Dinah obviously showed her roommate the flowers and let her read the note, clearly not knowing that they were from Laurel. Laurel told her that they smell like flowers and the laugh Dinah gave from that response made Laurel’s heart flutter. 

What made Laurel decide to continue getting Dinah flowers was later on that night when Dinah decided to put them in a vase atop of her piano in the bar. The bar patrons commented on how beautiful the flowers were and it just made Dinah glow.

Every week after that Laurel made for sure to get Dinah new flowers, along with a note attached. She started to become more bold after the first time since Dinah wouldn’t know it was her. She began telling Dinah that the flowers were beautiful, but not as beautiful as she was and that her smile makes their heart flutter so they never want her to lose that smile. If past Laurel could see her being like this, which is the closest Laurel has ever been to being romantic, she’d throw up and tell her she has gone soft. 

It had now been two months since Laurel started doing this and the smile on Dinah’s face made it worth it every time. It made Laurel feel good that she could make Dinah happy, even if Dinah didn’t know it was her.

Laurel was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the elevator ding. She turned to look in the direction of the elevator and felt like she stopped breathing for a moment. Dinah always looked beautiful, but there was just more to her today that made her look even more beautiful. She looked so happy and so content with her life that it made Laurel’s heart flip. 

Dinah smiled at her and made her way over to the couch, “Hey you. How’s your day been?”

Laurel didn’t trust herself to speak, worried that it would just be a fumbling mess, so she gave Dinah a thumbs up. She really needed to learn how to control herself.

Dinah chuckled and sat down to Laurel, “Okay then, let’s try something else. Want to watch something together?”

Laurel nodded as Dinah reached for the remote. Dinah gave her a nod back as she turned on the TV, clicking on Netflix. Laurel wished she could’ve given Dinah a proper response, but she was just so entranced by her beauty that Laurel found it hard to speak. Laurel hoped Dinah had written it off as Laurel just not wanting to speak.

Dinah found something and clicked on the title, the sound quickly coming through the speakers. She reached out her hand to grab onto Laurel’s, hoping Laurel would take her hand. She sighed in relief when Laurel took her hand, squeezing it as reassurance. 

Thirty minutes had passed and the elevator dinged once more. Laurel looked up and saw Mia walking in with flowers, which confused Laurel. The flowers she had gotten for Dinah were earlier this week and these looked different. Unless Mia was coming to show off her flowers.

“Hey Mia, what’s up?” Laurel asked, pausing the movie they were watching.

“Not much, just came by to see how the two of you were and I noticed these flowers sitting down in the bar.” Mia explained, handing the flowers to Laurel, “They’re addressed to you.”

Now Laurel was even more confused because why would someone be sending her flowers? She doesn’t really like them and why would anyone care enough to send them to her? She took the flowers from Mia anyways and noticed that they were roses. She smelt them and realized that they didn’t smell like other flowers. It actually smelt quite nice and they were incredibly beautiful considering that they were red roses. A classic, but Laurel appreciated whoever sent them to her.

Mia felt awkward standing there and quickly said, “I see you two are watching a movie, so I’m going to just go.”

“Okay Mia. Be careful sweetie.” Dinah said, standing up to go give Mia a hug.

“Always. You know I’m a badass.” Mia pointed out as she reciprocated the hug.

Once Mia left, Dinah turned around to see Laurel still smelling & admiring the roses, “You like them Laur?”

Laurel looked up and gave Dinah a soft smile, “I really do. I usually don’t like flowers, but this one is different.”

Dinah hummed in response before tilting her head, “It looks like you have a note.”

Laurel searched the flowers and eventually found the note Dinah mentioned. She quickly grabbed the note, reading ‘I hope you like these flowers. I wasn’t sure which ones to get you since you mentioned you didn’t like flowers. However I searched this up and got these for their meaning. I want you to know that you have my heart. With love, Dinah’

Laurel felt tears falling from her eyes and looked up at Dinah, “D, you got me roses?”

“That’s what it says right?” Dinah teased with a smirk.

“Yeah it does, but why?”

“Laur I know you’re the one who’s been giving me flowers.” Dinah stated, smirking when she saw Laurel suck in a breath, “I know you think you were being slick sweetie, but I’ve never really told anyone else my favorite flowers. Just you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Laurel sat the roses down on the table and stood up, “I feel embarrassed now.”

Dinah shook her head and moved closer to Laurel, grabbing her hand, “Don’t. I absolutely love that you got me them. It is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

Laurel smiled and then quickly remembered what was in the note, “Wait, you said I have your heart? What does that mean?”

“It means what it sounds like.” Dinah responded, using the hand that wasn’t holding Laurel’s to caress her cheek, “I know this is probably pretty bold, but I am in love with you.”

Laurel felt her heart beat even faster, “You are?”

“Of course I am. I have been for quite some time.”

Laurel didn’t know what to say to that, so she didn’t say anything. Instead, she pressed her lips against Dinah’s. The kiss was the softest kiss Laurel ever had and it was filled with so much love because Dinah loved her and she loved Dinah.

Laurel pulled back from the kiss to assure Dinah of her feelings, “I’m so in love with you, Dinah Drake.”

Dinah just smiled at Laurel as she kissed her once more.

Laurel had never been more grateful for flowers in her life.


End file.
